A California Type of plan
by morethandrama
Summary: A perfect vacation for every body but Annabeth. with a plan worthy of Athena, she hopes to chang this.  Rated T to be safe.   oh, and I don't own PJO  ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase was storming away from the beach, angry at Percy.

What else was new? Well, I guess some part was new, seeing as they were officially dating, as of last year.

And, not counting the fight, Annabeth thought, I guess a lot of things are different. Like… to miniature keys to the end of the horrors Pandora let out. Ironically, one is even named Pandora. Pandy for short. She and Cal are two sarcastic, glamorous, hyper A-list adolescents from L.A. They're 13 and annoyingly funny and how I got into this mess. And Percy… well, he defiantly didn't help by forcing the idea out of their heads (FLASHBACK) "C'mon, Annabeth, why won't you come? It'll be fun…you, me, Pandy and her Cal. In_ Los Angeles. _For a month"

Now this may not seem like such a bad thing… I mean a month- long vacation in Hollywood with you, your boyfriend, and two wise cracking super human almost famous 13 year olds

But…I'm scared of messing things up with Percy.

He's great. And he's still my best friend.

Umm…my Best Boyfriend. My BB…F?

Any way, I have to go, or else that will mess things up…

I have a plan.

A plan to make everything turn out all right.

A plan worthy of Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

Pandy is way annoying. Well, not usually, but right now we're sitting in a super cramped air plane that really should not be up in the air and she is talking my ear off. Oh, well, she's not really all that bad. Its just sort of my nerves getting to me. "Annabeth, do you like Taylor swift or Lady Gaga better? Do you watch Glee? Hey, do you know that they're gonna finally end Hannah Montana? …"

But my mother is the goddess of wisdom and war and planning and I know that I have to go through with this. I open up my laptop and check my e –mail. Um, lets see,… message from Rachel, Nico, 2 Hecate zit zapping cream coupons, Lilian from Aphrodite cabin wants to give me a makeover, an Aphrodite hair product coupon,…um, one from Grover, one from Juniper asking about Grover… Ugh, and from that weird demigod in Austin, and… And one from mom." Honey, have a good time on your vacation. Oh, and good luck with your plan."

I looked out the window and I swear on the river Styx that I saw Athena's face wink at me from amongst the clouds.(**A/N** Should there be thunder sounds after 'the River Styx?)

Some Bottle –blond flight attendant comes up to me and says with a sugar sweet smile and a southern accent " Hey, your gonna have to put that away, hon, cuz' we're about to land. By the way, I _love_ your shoes!" I look at the royal blue vans and close the computer. Why should I not bother, Anyway? Just because I'm not uber perky doesn't mean that I despise perky people. As we land, I try to see if there is any way to elaborate on my plan.

"…and I said that she could stick her makeup kit up her-"

"Pandy!", I said. "SHUT UP!" She smirks and says "Fine. But next time I hear you tell me that again I'll slam you and your precious Percy onto the floor so fast you won't be able to say'ow'"

And the plan has elaborated.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I had a serious case of writers block, wrote a new story, drew some stuff to post on Deviantart, and finally got this. Enjoy!

Who ever picked out the rooming arrangements is so gonna face the wrath of my knife.

"Hey Annabeth! Come and feel how _soft_ these hotel robes are!"

"Not now Pandy!"

This was so not part of my plan. And neither was Percy asking me to go get sushi in the Hotel's sushi bar (I didn't know they had those either) tonight. It'll interrupt my planning!

But…_Percy_ is the one who asked me! We havn't been on a real date since winter break. Walking along the beach at camp, and going out to eat with Sally and Paul just aren't _dates_.

So I took a shower (I love hotel shampoo) and put on jeans and a blue and white striped button down and a pair of flats.

The sushi rocked. Though I must say, I expected California rolls to taste, I dunno, _better_ in California than they do in New York.

Anyway, now I can go to my room, and finish mapping out my plan. If I like it, I begin phase one tomorrow.

So I put my key in the door and put on sweatpants and a tank top. Thank Athena, Pandy had on noise canceling headphones and was on her laptop, probably I. Cal.

So. All I have to do is finish this blue print…. Add some candles and my new, highly flammable nightgown… a fish tank… jet plane….

Kidding! Like I'd tell anybody my plan. It was top secret, and it was gonna work.

_Watch out Percy_.


End file.
